Diabolik Lovers: Winter at the Sakamaki house
by GreenMoonLight
Summary: What happens when yui celebrates christmas at the Sakamaki house? This is a bunch of one shots between Yui and each one of the brothers!
1. Ayato x Yui Chilly Accidents

_**~Chilly Accidents~**_

_**(Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters!)**_

* * *

"Here you go." Ayato held out a package to Yui and gave it to her.

"Oh…thanks." She blushed as she took a closer look at it and then she started un-wrapping the paper that was around it. All that was left after the paper was gone was a little box.

"Open it. I don't have all day." Ayato was a little impatient, Yui could tell.

She opened the box and gasped. There were the sweetest ice skates that you could ever dream of. The ice skates were white with small pink snowflakes on, and the laces on it were pink.

"Oh thank you Ayato. They are so pretty…" she was just about to jump into his arms and hug him but then she remembered how he hates when she clung on him and instead she just remained on her bed. She knew that Ayato had a little soft spot for her deep down but he didn't really like to show it.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Yui looked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't give you them so you could sit there and admire them." Ayato glared at her. Yui looked down on the ice skates once again.

"You're right."

"Common, follow me." Ayato walked to the door, Yui got up and hurried after him.

"Wait up!" she cried out and ran out her door after him.

**_Later at the lake…_**

"I think they are good now." Yui was happy because Ayato helped her with the Skates.

"Now go, I want to see you fall. Show me how miserable you can look." Ayato was smirking but Yui just ignored him and stepped out onto the ice. She knew how to skate but she still felt like she was going to fall.

"A-Ayato-kun. Are you sure the ice is thick enough?" She had just felt like the ice was going to break and she was now very unsure if this was a good idea in the first place to even go skating with Ayato.

"It's fine. It's in the middle of the winter. The ice should be thick enough. You can relax."

"That's easy for you to say… you're not even on the ice…" She said to herself quiet so that he wouldn't hear her.

"If you don't want me here then I'll go. This is getting boring anyway." Ayato turned around and headed back to the mansion.

"Fine I don't need you here anyway!" Yui shouted as she turned around and skated towards the center of the lake. She had never dared to yell at Ayato just because she was scared that he might punish her. But this time she wasn't scared when she shouted. She was angry and sad. He had left her there, all by herself. She was so happy that he had given her the gift and then followed her to the lake to watch her skate.

_***Crack***_

When she heard the sound she looked down to the ice under feet. She gasped and stopped. There was a large crack on the ice right under her feet. She was just about to slowly and carefully skate away from the crack when it suddenly grew larger and small cracks grew from it, like spider web. Just as she was going to scream to Ayato the ice broke and Yui fell into the water. She splashed and tried desperately to stay at the surface.

"A... ya…to! Ayat…!" Yui's body was drawn under the water and she felt so helpless. It was cold and on top of that, Yui couldn't swim. Everything was dark and cold but all that Yui could think about was how awful she had bin towards the person she cared the most for.

("A-Ayato… please… save me!") With that though, Yui sank to the bottom of the lake, Cold and lonely.

"Why do I have to be such a jerk sometimes?" Ayato kicked the snow on the ground in frustration. He had left Yui at the lake by herself after they had a little "fight". He turned back to look on the lake that was a great distance away now. He chuckled for himself.

"Did you leave the lake just because I left?" He looked again but this time he looked more closely. Something's wrong he thought for himself. He definitely could feel her presence at the lake, but he couldn't see her.

He started walking back to the lake and half way there, still watching the lake, saw something horrifying. There was a big hole in the middle of the lake. He didn't hesitate one second. He ran with supernatural speed over the lake and to the hole. Yui was definitely in there, he could feel it.

"Shit!" He jumped into the water and started swimming downwards.

("Yui! Don't you dare die on me!") He swam and swam but just as he started feeling like it was hopeless, he saw something on the bottom. It was Yui! He swam faster now and when he reached her he hurried grabbing her and kicked the bottom with his feet so that they came to the surface. He swung her up on the ice and then climbed up himself. He put his head on her chest and realized that she wasn't breathing. He ripped up her jacket and put his hands on her chest and started CPR on her. He pushed and pushed on her chest and then he did mouth to mouth.

**_*Cough!* *Cough!*_**

Yui coughed up a large amount of water but she did not open her eyes. She was breathing though and that was all Ayato cared about. He picked her up and hurried up to the mansion. When he got there he walked straight for the living room and put her in one of the sofas by the fire place. He started a fire in the fireplace and then he got her a blanket. He then went into the kitchen and started looking through the refrigerator. He grabbed a package of milk and then poured some of it in a little pot. When the milk got hot he mixed some cocoa in it and then poured it up in a cup.

("I'm lucky i saw how she used to do it..") He walked back to the living room to find Yui awake in the sofa.

He approached her slowly before sitting down beside her in another sofa. Yui was just starring into the fire place, not saying a word or even looking at Ayato.

"How are you feeling?" Ayato's sudden question made her jump in her seat but when she saw who it was she relaxed.

"I'm fine…"

Ayato put the cup down and stood up and stepped over to Yui's sofa. He picked her up and then sat down with her in his lap and hugging her from behind.

She was so surprised with his actions that she could barely speak.

"A-Ayato-kun?"

"I'm just trying to warm you up… relax." The last time he had told her to relax she'd fallen through the ice and almost drowned.

"Here." He held a cup towards her and she grabbed it gently and held it under her nose. She sniffed at it and then lit up.

"Y-you made chocolate… For me?" She was so surprised that she almost dropped the cup on herself.

"Don't look so surprised… you almost drowned, I simply want to warm you up." Ayato looked away and loosened his grip around her a bit.

"Thank you." Yui was smiling now. He had made the chocolate to her by himself, she just couldn't be happier. She took a little sip from the chocolate and to her surprise it was delicious! She made an "Mmm!" sound and took another sip.

When she had finished the mug with chocolate she leaned back and curled up in Ayato's embrace. Ayato was a little surprised at her actions, but soon enough relaxed and held her tightly against his body.

"Ayato."

"Hm?" he looked down at Yui.

"Thank you." She said while burying her face in his chest.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said with a little smirk on his lips.


	2. Shu x Yui A Special Gift

_~A Special Gift~_

(Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters!)

* * *

Yui was walking through the empty halls with her head dropped down. Yui felt really depressed, even though it was Christmas Eve. She had asked Shu what he wanted most for Christmas, but he wouldn't tell her.

**_"Earlier"_**

"I wonder where he could be hiding." Yui walked towards the door that led to the living room but stopped right in front of it. She slowly opened the door and carefully peaked in. she looked around until her eyes had stopped on the couch that was furthers away from the door. There he was lying, as usual. Yui stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She started walking slowly towards the couch, not to wake him up. When she was just a few inches away she stopped and looked down at him. Yui had always liked Shu's face when he was sleeping. It looked so… peaceful.

"Ano… Shu-san?" Yui reaches for Shu's shoulder and pokes it gently a few times. Shu groans sleepily and turns over.

"… Are you, awake?" Yui poked him softly on his shoulder again. This time he was quiet and didn't move.

"…" Yui sighted and was just about to turn around and leave when she got pulled back. She stumbled and fell on top of something… or rather someone.

"You're such a bother…" Yui looked up and met Shu's cold gaze. She realized how close they were so she immediately started blushing and broke their eye contact.

"So what did you want?" Shu asked flatly. Yui opened her mouth to answer his question but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Well… I…" Yui mover her gaze to his eyes and continued.

"What… do you… I was just wondering… what you want for…Christmas…" Yui starred into his eyes and waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't care about your human traditions and celebrations, so leave me out of it." When Yui blinked she realized that she was now sitting by herself on the sofa. She dropped her head in disappointment and left the room.

**_"Present time"_**

Yui sighted and decided to head back to her room.

"It's no use forcing him to tell me what he wants. Maybe he just wants to be alone?"  
When she was almost at her room, she passed a window and quickly glanced out. Yui stopped when she saw someone walking through the rose garden.

"Is that...?" She ran to her room and grabbed her boots, her pink warm jacket and her white earmuffs and quickly headed out the door and ran towards the rose garden.  
When she made it to the snow covered rose garden there were no sign of a single soul. Yui walked through the garden and looked all around her.

"S-Shu –san!?" Yui called out to the vampire that she had seen for just a while ago but she received no answer. She continued walking and calling out to the blonde vampire.

"Shu –san! Where are you!?"

"So noisy…" Yui yelped when she heard the voice coming from behind. When she turned around she was looking at Shu. He was wearing a light blue jacket and a white scarf that was carelessly wrapped around his neck.  
He was looking her straight in the eyes and they ended up gazing at each other for a good while before Shu spoke up.

"Am I that attractive that you can't even take your eyes of me?" he smirked and Yui hurried to break their eye contact by looking down at her feet.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to…" Yui was blushing like crazy and she could feel her cheeks get redder and redder by the second.

"W-well I'll be on my way. Excuse me!" Yui turned around and was just about to walk away when she felt a hand grabbing her and pulling her back into a warm embrace.

"S-Shu –san?"

"You were searching for me." Shu looked down at her and tilted his head slightly. He already knew why Yui was searching for him but he wanted her to say it.

"W-Well… I-I…" Shu sighted. She always stuttered when she was uncertain of something or if she was nervous.

"Just say it." He said, cutting her of from her stuttering.

"I-I just wanted to ask you what y-you want for C -Christmas." She was looking at him with an unsteady gaze. Shu started chuckling, which made Yui's cheeks grown redder that a tomato. Yui avoided his gaze by looking down on her feet again.  
("I'm so stupid! Why would he care to answer?") Yui felt as her heart was going to fall apart when she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders.  
When she looked up, Shu's lips crashed onto hers and Yui's eyes flew wide open in surprise. Soon she melted into the kiss and kissed him back. After a while they had to stop, so that both of them could catch their breaths. Yui looked deep into Shu's deep blue eyes. He put his hand against Yui's cheek. Shu leaned to her ear and whispered.

"I don't wish for anything else than you, Yui." When Yui herd that she could feel tears of joy starting to well from her eyes.

"Shu!" Yui jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You really are a noisy one…" He chuckled and hugged her back.


	3. I'm really sorry guys!

I'm so sorry that i havent updated lately... I've had so much going on in my life lately so i haven't really had the time to continue on the story. I've also had some troubble writing on the story... I blame it all on myself... I'm a lazy girl you know :p

Back to topic.

I'll be sure to continue the story really soon, i just have to get the writing fire inside me going again.  
I'll see you guys soon, okay?

byeeee :3


	4. Subaru x Yui Jealousy

~Jealousy~

(Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters!)  
(I soooo sorry i didn't update sooner but it took a while to figure out what would happen next xD)

* * *

Yui looked out from her room, making sure that Subaru wasn't nowhere in sight. She quickly got out from her room and closed the door quietly, not to let anyone hear her leaving the room. When she turned around to sneak away from the room she bumped into someone's wide chest. She gasped and she instantly understood that she had been caught.  
When she looked up at the one she bumped into she slowly let out all the air from her lungs in a long sigh of relief. The person in front of her was none other than Laito.

"And where are you sneaking off to, Bitch-Chan? It's in the middle of the day ya'know." Laito asks and puts his arm around Yui but she quickly removes it.

"I don't have time Laito-kun. I'm on my way to the kitchen to make a Christmas present."

"Eeeh? And I'm guessing it's not for me?" Yui starts walking, giving Laito an apologetic look.

"Sorry but I really must go, Maybe next time." Yui turns the corner and continues down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Let's see here… two eggs, sugar, flour, cocoa and butter… alright! I think I got everything now!" she quickly starts working on the dough for the cake she was gonna give Subaru.

**_-One hour later-_**

"It's finished…" Yui let out a heavy sigh and gazed at the big chocolate cake in front of her. She carefully carried the cake to the fridge and put it in. she then wrote a note and stuck it on the cake.

_"Do __**not**__ touch this cake. It is a special Christmas gift."_  
_\- Yui_

Yui quietly walked back to her room while quietly humming for herself when she thought about the cake she just baked.

"I hope he'll like it… I know he has a sweet tooth but he doesn't show it…" Yui mumbled to herself as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into her night gown and went to sleep. She was really exhausted from the previous night and from being up extra late to bake that cake so she fell asleep rather quickly.  
When Yui woke up she could feel someone else's presence in the room with her so she looked around, and as she suspected, she found Ayato sitting on a chair not far from her bed. When she looked closer she realized that Ayato was holding the cake she had made for Subaru in his hands.

"H-hey, You give that back! That's not yours!" Yui sat up and walked over to him. Ayato smirked and stood up while hiding the cake behind his back. He looked down at her with a fake confused face.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have anything."

"I know you're lying Ayato-kun. Give the cake back! It's not for you!" Yui tried to walk behind him in hope to snatch the cake back but he turned around and she was once again standing in front of him.

"This isn't funny!" She whined, but Ayato found it really amusing. "Okay, I'll let you have the cake on one condition."  
Yui looked up and glared at him in silence before speaking. "What kind of condition?"  
Ayato pointed with a finger at his cheek. "You just have to give me a little kiss on the cheek."  
Yui felt her cheeks heat up as he said those words. She broke their eye contact and looked down on her feet.

"I-I can't do t-that… I mean… Subaru and I a-are…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"I know that. Come on, I thought this cake was important…" Ayato revealed the cake he had been hiding behind his back and looked at it. He then reached out his hand and was just about to smash the cake with his hand when Yui quickly jumped forward and grabbed his hand.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't destroy the cake!"  
Ayato smirked and looked very satisfied. He put down the cake on the desk and turned back to Yui who was beginning to regret what she just said.

"Go on then." Ayato had turned his face a little bit to the side so that she just needed to lean forward a bit and give him a light and quick peck on his cheek, but Yui wasn't satisfied.

"C-Close your eyes! I don't want you to look." Yui was blushing like crazy and she aquardly looked down at her feet. Yui really didn't want this, but she had no choice. She had too cuz she didn't want her gift to Subaru to be destroyed.  
Ayato sighed and closed his eyes. Yui waited for him to peek or something but he didn't so she took a deep breath and leaned closer. When she was just about to touch his cheek with her lips, he turned his face so she kissed him right on the lips. Yui quickly pulled away and covered her mouth with her hand, while her face turned redder than a tomato.

"W-what… Why did…!?" Yui was so shocked she could only stutter those words while embarrassedly look at Ayato, who was laughing his ass of. "Hahaha! You should see your face right now!"

"This isn't funny!" frustrated she stomped forward, took the cake and left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
("How dare he!? He knows that I already have a relationship with someone else!") Yui though while walking with fast steps though the corridor towards Subaru's room. When she finally arrives, she was really nervous.  
("What if he doesn't like the cake? Wat if he thinks it's ridiculous?... no. he would never think that, right?") Yui took courage and nocked lightly on the door three times. It only took a few seconds before the door was pulled open and a head peaked out and glared at her.

"Merry Christmas!" Yui said and smiled widely while holding out the cake towards him. Subaru glanced at it and then looked back at Yui.

I don't want it." He said coldly and slapped the cake from her hands before closed the door hard without any explanations. Yui just stood there, looking at the ruined cake on the floor while wondering what in the world she had done wrong.

**_"Subaru's POV"_**

When I had closed the door I laid down on my bed, looking up in the sealing. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes in anger.  
("Just what the hell was she thinking!? Why would I want a cake that wasn't made for me to begin with?") I stood up and faced the wall beside my bed and looked at it.

"Dammit!" I punched the wall in frustration and my whole arm passed though the wall. I heard a shriek from behind the door and realized that Yui had been waiting outside the door instead of leaving. Before I could walk over to the door to tell her to get lost I heard small footsteps running away from my room.  
("Wise choice.") I thought as I looked back at what I had seen just a while ago. Yui was standing in front of Ayato and he was holding the chocolate cake that she had been trying to give me just now. And then Yui had kissed him! Just what the fuck!?

"What is wrong with her?... I thought you loved me, Yui." I whispered as I rested my head against the wall.

**_"Yui's POV"_**

"Now what am I gonna do?..." I muttered as I wandered through the halls. I had waited for him to maybe change his mind when I had heard a loud crashing sound from his room that made me jump in surprise and I decided that it was best to leave so I quickly ran away.  
I didn't notice I was outside my room until someone opened the door and pulled me in and I shrieked in surprise. When I looked I realized it was Ayato.

"Ayato-kun, what are you doing in my room?" I asked sadly. I had hoped it to be Subaru, who had changed his mind and come to see me.

"It seems that Subaru doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. So I came to make you my belonging." Ayato smirked and pulled me closer. I desperately tried to push him away but to no use. He pushed me against the wall and looked me in the eyes.

"Now just shut up and obey me." Ayato leaned closer to my neck and smelled it.

"It smells so nice..." he whispers, but just before he could bear is fangs into my neck, a large hand grabbes his shoulder and pulls him away from me. I fall down on my knees and look up on my savior.

"S-Subaru-kun!" My eyes shine up and I feel much better than a while ago. Subaru looked down at me and his lips curves into a small smile before turning back to Ayato, who's standing in the other end of the room, smirking.

"So you figured it out?" Ayato said while tilting his head a bit to the side looking at Subaru, not even glancing at me once.

"No. But someone told me." Subaru was glaring daggers at Ayato so I didn't dare to ask what he had been "told", and by whom.

**_"Subaru's Flashback"_**

"You really are a block head…"  
Subaru turns around and glares at Shu who's lying down on Subaru's bed with closed eyes. Subaru removes his arm from the giant hole he made in his wall and walks closer to Shu.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Subaru growls at Shu. He is already pissed off as it is and doesn't need someone making fun of him.

"Yui. She wasn't giving you someone else's present you know? I saw when she specifically made it for you, and in the day of all times…" Shu's eyes were still closed when he stood up.

"I bet you too feel that she's not alone right now." With that Shu was gone, Leaving Subaru speech less. He clenches his fists and clicks his tongue in anger.

"Damn it."

**_"End of flashback"_**

Subaru pulled me up by my arm and then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Yui belongs to me and me only! So get lost!" Subaru shouted at Ayato. He chuckled and turned to the door. Before he left he turned his face towards me.

"Next time, pancake." With that, he closed the door and disappeared.  
I sighed in relief and looked up at Subaru. He was angry, I could tell, but he I could also see that he was kinda sad. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, trying to comfort him a bit. I think I took him by surprise cuz I could feel his body go a bit stiff.

"I'm sorry. I know what it must feel like, to be jealous." I looked up at him and I could see him blushing.  
"Jealous? Not a chance!" He said frustrated and looked away and then hugged me back all of a sudden.

"S-Subaru?"

"S-Sorry I smashed the cake."  
I could feel my heart flutter when he said that and I slowly shook my head.

"It's okay. It was my fault to begin with. And as I mentioned earlier, Jealousy…"  
I giggle as I see Subaru's red face get redder as he screams "_**I wasn't jealous!**_"


	5. Upcoming chapter info! xD

**Hiiii! xD  
**  
I'm currently writing the fourth chapter/one shot of this series, but i'm not quite done just yet ;) i'm just here to tell you that it's gonna be up before this month is over!  
After i have uploaded that chapter, i'm gonna immediately start writing the last two chapters before christmas!  
(let's hope i can do it... xD)

Oh, so you wanna know what the next chapters gonna be about?  
Well i wasn't gonna say anything but since your'e so curious i guess i'll have to...

The only thing i'm spoiling about the upcoming chapter is that its gonna be about...

* * *

...*pause to make it more dramatic*...

* * *

Yui and ... Kanato! (not exactly my personal favorite... but what ever!)

Stay awsome and i really hope you all read the upcoming chapter! (if not, i'll have kanato visit you in your sleep...  
jk, jk! I don't have the kind of power to do that, if i had though, i would xD lol)


	6. Kanato x Yui The Mission (Part 1)

**_Hiii everyone!  
As you can see, i haven't done what i promised... i had sooo much stuff to do that i didn't have the time to write as much as i wanted to... but as you all know, it's christmas! So i thought that i would atleast upload something for you all to enjoy, so i decide that kanatos chapter could get devided into a part 1 and 2.  
Enjoy! ^-^_**

~ The Mission ~

(Disclaimer! I do NOT own anything BUT my own ideas!)

* * *

"I really do wonder what he wants for Christmas…" Yui mumbled as she walked around the path right beside the lake, not too far from the Sakamaki mansion. She sighed deeply and stopped to look out over the frozen white lake.

"What are you doing hiding from me this far from the mansion, Yui?" Yui turned around and immediately met someone else's face just centimeters from hers. She shrieked in surprise and stumbled back, tripped and landed on the white cold ground.

"Hahaha! Yui are so cute when she is scared!"  
"K-Kanato-kun. Y-You scared me…"  
"That was the point, if you can't figure that out you really are stupid Yui." He crouched down and smiled a sinister smile before forcefully pinning her arms to the ground above her head.

"Ouch! That hurts Kanato-kun… Let me go!" Yui wiggled but Kanato just leaned over her, ignoring her squirms and protests. He slowly inhaled the smell of her blood inches from her neck.  
"My throat is dry, Let me drink from you." Kanato slowly but forcefully pierced Yui's skin and began sucking her blood greedily.

"N-No. Please don't! Let me go Kanato-kun… You're… hurting me!" Kanato pulled away for a split second, only to bite her at a new place right beside the old place. She could feel the hot fluid run down her neck, then drip down onto the white snow. Yui's eyes wandered around herself and kanato and it was at that moment she noticed something very important was missing, a pair of eyes that usually always watched Kanato torture her. She built her courage and opened her mouth to speak.

"K-Kanato-kun… where is… Teddy?" after the question escaped her lips she felt Kanato flinch. He then pulled away and looked into Yui's eyes with both pissed off look and a very sad and lonely look. Yui didn't know how to respond because he had never had sutch and expression before, so she did what she thought would work best. She wrapped her arms around Kanato and hugged him. Tightly.  
Kanato seemed confused and really tense but after a few seconds he loosened up and then hugged her back. His grip was tighter than hers but she didn't mind. She could feel something warm drip down on her shoulder.

"He got… stolen."  
Yui became really confused, because she knew for a fact that if you mess with kanato, nothing good wil come out of it in the end...  
"By who?"  
"... by ..."  
Kanato paused for a moment, bropably to think of who would have stolen his teddy.  
"… … Reiji… No one else would dare to touch teddy beside him." Kanato pulled away from the hug and looked back at the mansion with a really pissed of face.

"He'll pay for it… I WILL DESTROY ALL OF HIS STUFF! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO HAS THE LAST LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kanato laughed hysterically and began walking toward the mansion. Yui ran up and stopped him in his tracks.

"Please Kanato don't do something so reckless! I'll go! I will talk to him! So please don't do anything you'll regret later on!" Kanato gazed at Yui before giving her a tight hug. Yui was surprised but soon enough she loosened up.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then. But if you fail … I'll punish you later…" Yui flinched by those last words but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm off then." She let go of Kanato and slowly began making her way to the mansion while thinking out a plan on how to get teddy back.


	7. Kanato x Yui The Mission (Part 2)

~ The Mission ~

(Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters!)

* * *

"What am i thinking? How can someone like **me** get teddy back from Reiji?"... I continue walking a rather slow pace through the mansion all the way to reijis door. I stop right outside but can't bring myself to knock.

"Its rude not to knock when you clearly have something to talk to me about." I freeze as i hear the cool yet irritaded voice from the other side of the door.

"I-im sorry.. may i come in?"

"Enter."

I slowly open the door and peek inside. Reiji is standing by his big bookshelf, searching for some books. I hurry inside and close the door carefully behind me, trying not to make too much noice in case it would irritate him more.

"What bussnes do you have here, miss komori-san?" I look up at him, expecting him to look at me but he hasn't moved an inch from the spot he was in when i entered his room.

"Ah! well... i- i came here on an errand... ... it's..."

"Well?" Reiji turns his head and looks me straight in the eyes with a cold glare, which makes me freeze to the spot. I take a deep breath and continue.

"Kanatos teddy is missing... acually..." Right when i finnish my sentence i see a smirk appear on his face.

"Really now? Are you here because he claimed i was the one who stole it? There is a possebillity that he just lost it somewhere.."

"H-he would never loose teddy on purpose! ... He said that... you... took it..." I can feel the cold sweat run down the back of my neck as i say the last words quietly, almost in a whispering tone.

"Hmm.. well i guess i could never fool someone like Kanato." Reiji turns his head back to the bookcase and pulls out two books.

"S-so you'll give him back?" I slowly close the distance between us by taking a fiew steps forward. Reiji puts down the books on a table and then dissapears out of my sight. I blink a fiew times to assure that i wasn't day dreaming. Then two arms grab me from behind and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Why did you choose kanato?" I can hear Reijis cool and low voice right in my ear, which gives me shivers.

"Well... I'm sorry... but that's something i-i don't have the answer to..."

"If thats the case, why don't you choose me? If you don't have a spesific reason then i you woulden't mind me stealing you away from him?" I can feel Rijis cold breath on my neck and i end up turning around in his grasp, facing him. I look into his eyes and smile kindly.

"Sorry, but i don't want you to do that. I know why i chose Kanato. He is a boy with a lot of struggles that i wanna help him through, and he is a kind and caring person deep down. That is the reason i chose him." Reiji is a bit surprised by my anwer, but the look of surprise vanishes quickly.

"I see." he lets me go and walks back to the books he had picked from the bookcase earlier.

"So, where is teddy?"

"I left it in your room. Now leave, i have more important things to attend to."

I quickly excuse myself and leave Reijis room, heading towards my own. When i reach my door i quickly swing it open and see teddy sitting on my bed. I exhale deeply in relief and walk over to the bear, only to notice that one of his ears are loose.

"Oh no! I suppose Kanato won't be that happy if i return him looking like this.." i carefully pick teddy up and put him on my desk. I pull out a needle and some thread from a drawer and start to swiftly stitch teddys ear back on.  
When i'm done, i bite of the axcess thread that was left on his ear and look at my work with a pleased smile.

"Not too shabby... Okay! Time to get you back to Kanato." I put Teddy under my right arm and head out.

I find Kanato almost emediatly, since he hasn't moved from the place i saw him last. He's sitting quietly in the snow, looking up at the stars. When i'm only a fiew meters away from him, he look up and notice me.

"Teddy!" I don't even have time to blink before teddy was pulled out of my grasp. Kanato hugged him tightly, with no sign of letting him go

"Thank you Yui..." Kanato give me gentle smile and i can see that he truly is happy.

"No problem." I smile cheerfully back at him. With no warning what so ever, kanato suddenly pushes me down onto the ground.

"K-Kanato-kun?"

"I love you Yui." He seals my mouth with a rough and passionate kiss, leaving me no chanse to reply. When he pulls away i place my hand on his cheek and look him in the eyes with a kind smile.

"I love you too."


	8. New chapter is coming up!

_Hello everyone!_

* * *

_I'm finally free at last to write on this fanfiction :D I've had a tough year at school and i haven't been able to write as much as i did before..._  
_The upcoming chapter is going up this christmas and the final chapter after that is comming shortly after, maybe in the end of december? ^^_

_I hope i haven't let you down on this oneshot series..._  
_See you all soon! :D_

_Oh! I almost forgot! Would you all like another oneshot christmas series with the mukami brothers? let me know! ^^_


End file.
